


¡Así de simple, joder!

by Ibrahil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthazar esta aburrido, y quizás, solo quizás, Castiel debería buscarle un trabajo a tiempo completo, como vigilar que las orcas asesinas no sigan comiéndose a los bebes leones marinos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Así de simple, joder!

Titulo: ¡Así de simple, joder!

Autor: Ibrahil ( **evian_fork** )

Beta:  **elghin**

Fandom: Supernatural.

Pareja/Personaje: Dean/Sam – Castiel – Balthazar.

Rating: NC-17

Espacio temporal: Sexta temporada, luego de el 6x18.

Warnings: Sexo de hombre lobos (eso incluye el "bulbo")/ Bloodplay (Sangre)/ Incesto (¿O debería decir Wincest?) / Algo de amor angelical / Balthazar (Porque el cabrón necesita su warning casi tanto como Gabriel)

Disclaimer: Ninguno es mio y Kripke.

Resumen: Balthazar esta aburrido, y quizás, solo quizás, Castiel debería buscarle un trabajo a tiempo completo, como vigilar que las orcas asesinas no sigan comiéndose a los bebes leones marinos.

 

* * *

Todo empieza porque el jodido ángel tiene ganas de jugar, y Castiel, demasiado atento a sus planes de grandeza –que no se da cuenta de lo imbécil que esta siendo al no pedir ayuda a Dean o Sam– así que es simple, Balthazar esta a su libre albedrío, como diría sabiamente su padre.

Asi que su primer punto para joder es…si, los Winchester.

* * *

Dean y Sam, teniendo tantos problemas en luchar contra la apatía de la humanidad, y la violencia de las criaturas sobrenaturales que le toca enfrentarse, " _malditaEveperradeldemonio_ y _jodernootravez"._

Un caso regular Ottawa, Michigan.

Hombres lobos en el Holland State Park. Gracioso, porque Michigan es conocido como el estado de los lobos, y también gracioso porque el puto lugar es toda una maldita costa.

Así que Dean dice muy feliz, tanto que a Sam le da escalofríos, porque tiene décadas que no ve a su hermano así.

— Vamos, Sam. Solo un baño, no hace daño a nadie. – ni siquiera esta mirando a las mujeres, y eso es muy de este Dean, luego de lo que paso con Lisa.

— Ok, ok, pero no quiero ver tu trasero lleno de pecas luego de esta noche en Fremont. – masculla, metiéndose al baño, y si, el mundo se esta acabando, pero  _¡Hey!_ Al menos ya no es Lucifer y sus mariconadas.

— Grandioso, iré a por mi bañador.-

Sam debería preguntar, pero no. Solo permanece en silencio. Ahí algo fuera de lugar en su cuerpo, algo que le haría gritar como nena si no fuera un Winchester, y  _joderjoderjoderjoder._

Eso fuera de lugar, en cuestión es su polla, es…gigante, y ahí algo extraño debajo de esta y sobre sus testículos, y cuando lo aprieta con sus manos, un placer que le ciega, le recorre el cuerpo, dejándole viendo estrellitas.

— ¿Dean? – llama, suena como el pequeño Sammy, pero tiene la expresión del Sam que se lanzo al hoyo, la jaula infernal.

— ¿Qué?-

— ¿Puedes…puedes pasarme mi celular? – ni de coña va a decirle a Dean que tiene, de hecho no se lo dice.

Llama a Bobby, y lo que obtiene no es mucho, quiere matarse, no sabe que tiene, y ni loco va a la playa con eso, mucho menos cuando los speedos que usa son apretados hasta no dejar nada a la imaginación.

Tres horas después, Dean vuelve bronceado, con la piel roja, y sus ojos verdes resaltando en su rostro, gotas de agua chorreando su cabello y con un olor fuerte a testosterona y sal; Dean que envuelve a Sam, haciéndole temblar, y sentir como su pantalón se aprieta, y no sabe como es que llevan todo el dia haciendo entrevistas y no lo ha notado.

Esta jodido, y quiere saber porque.

El olor de Dean se le esta metiendo por sus fosas nasales, una presión en su pecho le indica que debe lanzarse sobre el, morderlo, marcarlo.

No muy lejos de allí, hay un ángel descojonándose de la risa con el show.

No le dice a Dean, jura no hacerlo, pero cuando escapa a un motel, dos kilómetros mas allá para masturbarse, aparentemente Dean coge el teléfono y su secreto no esta a salvo, pero eso no lo sabe aun.

Esta encerrado entre cuatro paredes que le asfixian, ha entrado en una especie de celo animal que le da un poco de asco, porque esta mañana cuando Dean se ha despertado, lo primero que ha querido Sam es lamerlo de arriba abajo, pasar su lengua entre esos redondos glúteos y lamer ese orificio prohibido que debe tener un sabor salado, en general, el solo quiere que Dean se derrita entre sus brazos, e introducir esa extraña protuberancia que esta llena de venas moradas al igual que sus testículos, y que cada vez que aprieta un chorro de semen sale de su polla, llenando sus manos del liquido espeso.

Solo quiere una cosa.  _Aparearse._

Como un jodido animal.

Por mas enfermo que suene, es lo que quiere, y por lo que ha aprendido de sus instintos –los que siente cada vez que ve a Dean– los de enterrar su miembro hasta el fondo, hasta que ese extraño bulbo entre en un apretado y cálido interior.

Desea a Dean, la pasión quema por dentro, haciéndole sudar placer mientras su mano se mueve de arriba abajo por toda esa erección que tiene un color ligeramente mas rosado.

— Dean… - susurra, dejando caer su cabeza hacia delante cuando sus manos aprietan la extraña protuberancia entre sus dedos, casi como si estuviera ordeñándose asimismo.

No puede escapar del sentimiento, debe tener a su hermano.

Con eso en mente llega al motel, donde se encuentra a su hermano que le ve con expresión severa.

— ¿Cuando planeabas contarme que eras un hombre lobo a medias? – las palabras le toman por sorpresa, y como no hacerlo cuando se las suelta así.

Hombre lobo a medias no suena mal, si tan solo no estuviera empotrando a Dean contra la pared y abriéndolo de piernas.

Dean forcejea, grita y le golpea varias veces en el rostro, haciéndole sangre, y Sam solo la lame y disfruta de dominar a su hermano que ya esta rojo de tanto gritarle. Desde afuera debe parecer lo que es, una violación.

Pero cuando Sam encaja sus dientes algo afilados en el cuello tostado de su hermano, este gime bajito y se deja hacer.

No sabe el porque de este comportamiento, no tiene puta idea, pero cuando su mente nublada por el placer, le dice que debe preparar a su hermano, Sam lleva sus dedos a ese orificio que debe lubricar.

Mas no puede ser su sorpresa cuando le nota húmedo, chorreando quien sabe que liquido viscoso siente entre sus muslos, su entrada, es como una mujer, y huele como una, aunque Sam quiere hacérselo como una animal, quiere follarle y romperle como hacen sus dientes ahora en su hombro.

Su sangre tiene un sabor exquisito que le hace vibrar, le enloquece.

Su hermano se deshace en sus brazos, y mas de ese olor extremadamente encantador a sus sentidos llega a su nariz; le hace gemir y buscar con la punta de su miembro ese lugar que promete darle el mas delicioso placer.

Cuando se introduce lo hace fácil, aunque si hay un ligero gemido adolorido de Dean cuando el bulbo extraño comienza a entrar, este si lo hace con dificultad, y el olor a sangre se intensifica, pero también el olor a hombre de Dean lo hace, brotando no solo de su culo que parece agua con su polla dentro, sino de su miembro del cual brota liquido pre seminal que moja todo el suelo.

Sam embiste, y Dean permanece sumiso bajo los brazos del dominante Winchester; dejando que su esfínter se relaje con largas respiraciones que le ayudan a sentir mas placer, casi todo lo que Sam tiene para ofrecer.

Para el menor de los hermanos las sensaciones son mucho mas intensas, ese bulbo extraño es apretado de forma asfixiante por el interior de su hermano mayor, haciendo que ruja de forma salvaje, el sonido dañando su garganta. El sudor de Dean pegándose a su cuerpo del mismo modo que su cabello largo lo hace a su frente mientras embiste con dificultad, ya que parece que el extraño ensanchamiento se ha quedado atascado en Dean.

Ahora sabe lo que es, y joder como no relaciono con las palabras de su hermano, es como tienen sexo los perros, aunque no es que las palabras de Dean importen mucho ahora, que una puntada de placer le recorre desde el cuello hasta la punta de su polla, estallando en una inundación de semen que rebosa en el culo de su hermano, con su mano puesta en el estomago de Dean, sienta como se va llenando de el.

— Sam… ¿Qué mierda…? – no puede terminar la frase porque Sam y su cosa extraña se presionan contra su próstata y " _joderSamjoder"_  se esta corriendo sobre la pared.

— Estaremos…así un rato. – explica el menor sin aliento alguno.

— ¿Tu crees, genio? – replica Dean, dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de Sam. – Joder, como has crecido.-

— Lo se, y esto no es parte del hechizo.-

— Ya desearías tu.-

* * *

No tan lejos de allí, Balthazar ya no se esta descojonando de risa, de hecho no le causa nada de gracia que ambos malditos Winchester hayan disfrutado de su broma.

— Creo que te perdiste la parte donde Sam y Dean ya eran amantes desde hace años, solo que lo dejaron. – la voz monótona de Castiel le asusta, no le sintió de lo embobado que estaba.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio?-

— Oh… - Castiel suspira. – Vamos, Balthazar, necesito ayuda. – sin mas Castiel se desvanece en el aire, y Balthazar no tarda en desaparecer, pero no se va a quedar con las ganas de joder a los Winchester. Nadie se lo impedirá. Ni siquiera " _tengounaestacaenelculo"_ Castiel.

* * *

_FIN_


End file.
